making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey (S12 Finalist)
Biography Season 12 (12.2) * 22 years old from Missouri. Cheered for the St. Louis Rams, and game days were her favorite. The energy of the crowd is absolutely wonderful. Family is her biggest support system. Growing up was very close to her brother, but he was killed in a car accident when he was 22 years old. emotional It was tough to keep going, and she got to a point where she considered quitting. Then she remembered he promised he said would go to her next game, so that next game, she danced for him. Then she learned that the Rams were relocating, so it was like she picked herself and got knocked right back down. Dance is her salvation, and being a DCC would mean representing anyone’s who’s gotten knocked down and to encourage them to go after their dreams. And even when times get tough, you can be a better stronger person, and come out on top. Confessionals Total: 16 (T15th most, Season 12) Season 12 (12.1) * confessional of season We’re here for prelims. Very excited and a little bit nervous. But it’s so crazy being here at AT&T Stadium and seeing all the girls show up. * I would say my dance career does come down to this one day. I have been dancing since I was six years old. * Whenever Phil brings out the board, I’m probably going to feel like I’m going to throw up. * To see my number on the board was the most unreal feeling. I was just like chanting it, ’74! 74! 74!’ and sure enough, there it was. (12.2) * We are here for day 2 of auditions. I’m just really excited to get in here and learn some choreography and learn the kick-line, and deliver to the judges. * Just trying to keep it cool and just really focus * Biography * Walking down on the turf and looking up at everything, it’s ten times bigger, and it really sets the tone for auditions. It’s like, ‘Wow, I really want to be on this field, and I have to make this team so I can be on this field cheering for the Dallas Cowboys.’ * We are about to start our round of semifinals; we are about to perform in front of the judges. Everybody’s doing their last minute primps, getting beautiful, getting flexible for kicks, and just really, really nail it down. * names left to call I’m just so anxious to know if it’s me, if she liked me, and if she could see me as a DCC in that uniform, and down on the field on game day. * end credits Next week is going up against the big dogs. (12.3) * coaching Okay, I was expecting this lady to be a little bit tough. But maybe this was a little more than I was expecting. * the last thing she read They were like, ‘Oh, 50 Shades of Grey,’ because you know how rated R, rated X that is. I feel like I answered my one question really well. * Ramos At first I went with short with a tutu on the back of it. asks if Kitty did that Kitty told me to burn it. * I want this more than I think I’ve wanted anything ever, and I’ve been cut off so many times from my dance career. So, for me to be able to actually live this dream out would mean the world to me. * invited to Training Camp I’m a little bit emotional, ‘cause it is sad, because this journey is over. I feel like I did a really great job, so I’m not disappointed in myself at all. I want to keep coming back, and I will make them notice me. That is on my bucket list, to make Kelli notice me. Commentary Season 12 (12.1) * “Cute. Yes.” – J, “She was strong. I gave her a maybe.” – K, “I had a maybe.” – Charlotte, “Oh.” – J (12.2) * She’s buff. – Ramos/ I put she was fit. – K/ I knew you would say that. – Ramos/ And I like her/ I like her, too. – J/ Is that something that if you… – Ramos/ A blouse, which if it is shoulders and arms, which is what it was for me, a blouse softens that. – K/ Is this the one where the kicks were okay?/ Her kicks were low. They were low/ Because she couldn’t kick but could do the splits, I thought that was workable – Brenda/ It is. – J (12.3) * session If it was me, I’d trash that whole costume. I’d stick it in the trash can and set a match to it. Have you not heard of the DCC? The best of our girls; they would laugh at you. – Kitty * session She looked like some ostrich that lost its way back to the farm. – Kitty * “Boy, that 33 has got a strong body.” * deliberation I don’t like the expressions. It was angry, like she was going to eat me. – Melissa Rycroft/ Thought her quads were too big/ She’s a little too toned/ She’s masculine/ I thought she had a great body. I thought she approached this like ‘I got this.’ And to me, she had it. – McCoy End of Journey Season 12 (12.3) * Not invited to training camp Other Season 12 (12.1) * Says the first words of season – “DCC auditions, here we go!” * Says her tryout outfit cost almost $300 * Introduces self to judges at preliminaries (as a former St. Louis Rams cheerleader) (12.2) * She is shown when Judy mentions some of the semifinalists looking confident learning the choreography * 5th to last shown being invited to finals (12.3) * At panel interviews, she says the last book she read was the “50 Shades of Grey” series. * Her solo performance is briefly shown. Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Finalists